Can't Get There from Here
by Lisbeth Lou Who
Summary: Hermione is pulled from the magical world after fourth year, but leaves Harry a box before she goes. Manipulative Dumbledore, OBHWF plotting, misguided Order, HHr.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I like a strong, intelligent, and powerful Hermione in my stories so beware. I also like a strong and powerful Harry that's not a passive lump of emotionless clay.**

**Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns Harry Potter.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Harry watched as students reunited with their parents, hugging them tightly and murmuring their 'I love yous'. As it did every year, the swell of jealousy filled him and he sighed. A recurring dram of his was he would return to the Platform and his own parents welcoming him back after a school year.

Merlin knows he needed that, now more than ever.

He received his normal crushing hug from Mrs. Weasley and a weary glance followed by a pat on the back from Ron before the Weasley brood hurried on back to the Burrow. Ever since he had a conversation between his two best friends about the general idea of what had happened in the graveyard, he almost felt the disbelief from Ron, which really hurt. He expected Ron to at least believe him, he already knew Hermione would.

During their relatively silent train ride back, Harry guessed that with Ron and the Weasleys being raised on horror stories of Voldemort, it was scary to think that he was back. It would be like someone in the muggle world being told that Vampires were real...which they were, but muggles remained blissfully ignorant of that.

He had felt numb ever since the day after the task, too many emotions were running through him, guilt being at the forefront, that he just shut down. The days just blurred together and he went through the motions, but, to his dismay, his mind stayed occupied. He saw Cedric's death, Voldemort's return, Crouch Jr. almost killing him. Over and over again...

He felt a gentle hand on his shoulder and turned to see Hermione looking at him, her face set in determination with the same car she always had in her brown eyes. She suddenly pulled him in for a tight hug and Harry loosely returned it, a small flicker inside of him enjoying the contact. He was growing used to Hermione's contact, he might even say comfortable. Some days he found himself craving it, but he wasn't sure if anyone else touching him would have the same influence on him.

"Do you trust me?" she suddenly whispered. It was so low that if her mouth hadn't been right next to his ear, he wouldn't have heard it.

The question momentarily threw him off guard, how sudden and random it was, combined with the intensity in her voice. "Yes."

"I'm sorry that I took this," she said, opening her trunk and pulling out nothing, before he felt the watery material as she passed it into his hands. She must have nicked his invisibility cloak from his bag since he started carrying it everywhere. Paranoia was another effect of the graveyard. The cloak could at least offer him a way out if he needed it. Voldemort could be anywhere now, and he was surprised that he hadn't noticed Hermione taking it. It must have been when he went to the bathroom on the train when Ron was sleeping.

She had wrapped something in the material to keep it invisible; something very thick and solid, but not very heavy. _'Featherlight charms?'_ he wondered. Giving her a confused look, she just shook her head. "Put it on top of your trunk and don't open it until tomorrow night. Trust me, Harry."

With that, she leaned forward and kissed his cheek, lingering a little longer than necessary that made both cheeks color. He felt a swooping sensation in his chest that wasn't unpleasant, it actually felt kind of nice. She squeezed him in a quick hug once more, before she pushed her trolley through the barrier, leaving behind a blushing, stunned Harry.

He quickly put the invisible item on top of his trunk walked in a daze through the barrier, seeing his relatives waiting for him. Vernon scowled when he saw him, but, thankfully, didn't say anything as Harry loaded his trunk into the back of the car.

An even bigger blessing was that the car ride to Privet Drive was silent. It gave him time to think about Hermione's words and actions, which left an unsettled feeling in his gut.

Something was wrong, but he figured he would have to wait until tomorrow night to find out what.

* * *

Hermione sat in the back of her parent's car and stared out her window as they started their journey home. The tears had started falling as soon as she kissed his cheek, but he thankfully didn't see them. It had taken a lot of courage for her to do that, and even more for her to walk away.

"Everything will be okay, love," Anna Granger told her daughter soothingly. Hermione nodded her head, but that didn't stop the tears from falling as she gazed at King's Cross, remembering it as her direct connection to Hogwarts.

"This is what we've been planning for." David Granger said as he pulled away from the station, trying to placate his daughter, but knew that this would be hard on her. They hadn't been looking forward to this week since they started planning, but they needed to do this and if they did it right, things would be set the way they should have been.

"I know, but I don't want to forget my best friend, mum," Hermione voice cracked as she all but-wailed the words.

The sight of her daughter's devastated face and the cracking of her voice made her climb from the front seat into the back, pulling her sobbing daughter into a warm embrace as her father glanced in the mirror at his girls. Hermione had been friendless her entire life, so when she wrote about making friends with this Harry Potter, both were ecstatic. It was taking a lot to give up the one thing Hermione wanted in her life, but it would be worth it in the end.

"It's a necessary sacrifice, Hermione. It's for his well-being, and I know that you care about that," she murmured in her daughter's ear.

"More than anything," Hermione said earnestly, her heart-breaking when she thought about Harry's expression over the last couple of days. He looked lost and lonely. To think that he would be going through that with the muggles who mistreated him killed her.

"Sacrifices need to be made. This is the only way to keep you both safe," Anna brushed her hair through her daughter's unruly hair, the same hair she inherited from her. She placed a kiss on her crown as David sped toward Kent, toward their home. Both were sure it would be the last journey they made from King's Cross.

* * *

Minerva McGonagall sat in her office, quite upset over the letter she had just read. Miss Granger had dropped it off on her way down to the carriages. She read it a couple of times, making sure her eyes weren't betraying her and took out the bottle of Jameson she kept in her desk.

Miss Granger had such potential to do great things in the wizarding world, but her parents were adamant that she be pulled from the magical world all together. The letter stated that their decision was final and nothing could change their minds. Even though Albus was all the muggleborn students magical guardian, the word of their parents and decisions regarding their child was still theirs.

Minerva was in charge of affairs like this, which made her question why Albus was the guardian when he also had Headmaster, Chief Warlock, and Supreme Mugwump duties to complete. She rolled her eyes remembering his condescension when she brought this matter up.

She had been gradually losing faith in the old Headmaster each year that Harry Potter had been in Hogwarts, but found herself going along with his plans. 'It was for the greater good,' her brain said, though her conscience wanted to disagree. Her head ached and she rubbed her temples, flicking her wand for the whiskey to pour into a glass. The whiskey burned on the way down, but soothed and steadied her. It was a couple of minutes later that she finally stood up, knowing what she had to do.

Reluctantly, she pulled her coat over her shoulders and placed her hat on, before she stepped in her fireplace. She was not looking forward for her journey to the Ministry to report a student dropping out.

* * *

Wake up. Make breakfast. Eat scraps. Clean the dishes. Vaccuum the carpet. Make lunch. Eat scraps. Mop the floor. Dust the surfaces. Mow the lawn. Make dinner. Eat scraps. Clean the dishes.

It was nothing new to Harry as he trudged up to his room when they day was done, though there was a slight bounce in his step as he could finally find out what Hermione had given him. He walked in and locked his door, before slipping Hedwig some meat from dinner, to which she hooted a thank you.

He hadn't even unwrapped it from his cloak, leaving it on top of his trunk and saw that it was a plain black box. He lifted the top off and saw inside were three books, a manila folder, along with an envelope at the top with his name on it. He quickly tore it open and read it.

He read it once, twice, a third time to make sure he was actually reading what he was reading. He felt like he had swallowed a dry pill while his stomach had dropped to the floor. He never even realized that he was crying until he tasted salt and felt wetness on his cheeks.

Harry usually hated crying, some times he could distinctly recall was when he found out that Sirius was his godfather because he thought he had betrayed his parents, another time was when he came back from the graveyard with Cedric, laying over the sixth years dead body as he cried 'he's back! Voldemort's back!'

Harry needed a reason to cry and this reason was warranted - Hermione had left the magical world.

He glanced down to the letter in his hands once more,

_Harry,_

_I'm really sorry. _

_That's all I can really say about what you went through. There are really no words, but I was glad that you had decided to open up and talk to me about it. _

_Unfortunately, and I'm afraid that I must be blunt, but by the time you read this, I will have no memory of you. I will have no idea who you are, I will not recognize you if you approached me, I will have no recollections of our four adventurous years at Hogwarts. I won't even be a witch anymore._

_The reason of this is because my mum and dad have decided to pull me from Hogwarts and, in turn, the magical world. There are no secrets between us and I have told them about Voldemort, his stands, and how powerful he is. They were terrified for me, even before I came to Hogwarts after reading my books, but now they want me away completely. Nothing I can say will change their minds. _

_I didn't tell you this yesterday was because I simply couldn't. I couldn't look at you and say goodbye, knowing it was the last time I'd see you, the last time I'd recognize you. Some Gryffindor I am. Maybe the hat should have put me in Ravenclaw like it was going to._

_I'm going to miss you so much, Harry. You are the greatest friend I have ever had and will ever had. I don't think any muggles would jump on the back of a twelve foot troll to keep someone safe. __I would also like to thank you for being this annoying know-it-all's friend when she really needed one. You are a great wizard and an even better person._

_To remember me by, I think that you should keep these books of mine. The one top is my favorite and even though you treat reading like a disease, I think you'll find it interesting._

_Maybe we'll see each other again, someday. I wish only the best for you, Harry James Potter. _

_Love, _

_Hermione_

Hedwig must have sensed his turmoil because she flew over to him and perched on his shoulder, rubbing her head against his in a show of comfort.

Thoughts about Hermione left an unsettled feeling in his gut. Now that she was gone, he felt much like he had when he saw her laying on that hospital bed petrified - hollow. He dropped the letter on the floor and placed his face in his hands, feeling like he was floating in the dark abyss, no direction, no reason, nothingness.

He immediately reached into the box and took out the top book she had mentioned - Mansfield Park by Jane Austen. He pictured Hermione reading Jane Austen, all those romance books that he heard girls liked.

He lifted the book to his nose and inhaled, smiling sadly when he caught some of Hermione's scent through the old paper smell. She always smelled so good, which he noticed whenever she hugged him. Like vanilla and old parchment, and her hair, while bushy, was soft and always smelled clean.

He glanced at the other things in the box and took out the manila folder and saw that it was all pictures of him and Hermione. He saw one from first year that was just the two of them outside and picked it up, a fresh set of tears stinging his eyes. At the bottom border, in Hermione's neat first year scrawl, was written - _Harry and Hermione, Best Friends Forever._

He frowned as he noticed that Ron had been cut out of every picture and it was just him and Hermione. _'Maybe she had done it after one of their rows,'_ he shrugged, knowing that they weren't exactly close friends since last year.

He must have looked through the photos for two hours because it was pitch black outside as the sun was still out when he first came to his room. He placed the pictures on his desk before picking Mansfield Park up again.

Above the first chapter heading, there was something written,

_If you have me, you want to share me. If you share me, you haven't got me. What am I?_

A riddle. Was this Hermione's last lesson to him? He shook his head and put the book on the desk, before dragging himself to his bed. He didn't feel like moving at all, he chest felt empty knowing he wouldn't see Hermione at school next year. He wouldn't see her eyes lighten up when she explained a new piece of information to them, he wouldn't see her mutter 'honestly' when he and Ron did something stupid. He wouldn't watch with amusement as she scolded Ron for his bad table manners. He wouldn't see her face anymore, and this made him really sad.

_If you have me, you want to share me...if you share me, you haven't got me..._

It rolled around Harry's head as he laid down, staring at the ceiling. He laid on his back, his right side, his left side. His mind couldn't seem to shut down from trying to solve the riddle. Hermione did things with reason, she wouldn't have just wrote it for no reason. She was also never one to really keep secrets from him...

The metaphorical light bulb clicked on over his head.

Secret.

_If you have me, you want to share me...if you share me, you haven't got me..._

"A secret."

As soon as he whispered he words, there was a blue glow out of the corner of his eyes. Snapping his head over, the book was glowing a dark blue causing Harry to suck in a short breath. He scrambled out of his small bad and over to the book, picking it up and opening it to the first chapter where the glow was.

He then watched transfixed as Jane Austen's words disappeared into the page, reminding him of the diary in his second year, before new scrawl appeared - a very familiar, neat handwritten scrawl.

_Hello, Harry._

His eyes widened, "Hermione..."

_I am writing this on April 22 in the Hogwarts library, hidden behind a stack of books. You've went off with Ron, doing whatever you boys do. Probably playing exploding snap or chess or just fooling around._

_I apologize for being so sneaky, but I didn't want anyone intercepting this and bollixing up all my hard work. _

_Now, by the time you read this, I will have still technically left the magical world and will have no memory of you. Honestly, my parents and I have been planning this since last month while researching even longer. I've been staying up late and studying runes, charms, spells, anything I can get my hands on to help with this plan._

_It's not safe for us anymore, Harry, for reasons that I will explain, but we have some things to do first._

_I'm so glad you figured out the riddle, of course it was a logic riddle because what am I always saying witches and wizards lack? It'll keep these private should anyone try to snoop. The riddles will continue above each chapter along with another one of these notes and you need to solve each one by saying them out loud for another letter to appear. I think this will help strengthen your brain a bit. This took a lot of charms and runes work to do, so I just pray that it works._

_Anyway, we should get to the point. Harry, you know that I would never lie to you, I would never betray you - disregard the Firebolt incident because I was looking out for your safety - and I would never hurt you. If you truly trust me, Harry, open the large brown tome._

Harry glanced in the box and found it at the bottom. It was heavy, but felt a little hollow and their it made a clinking noise when he moved it to his bed. Frowning, he opened it, eyes widening when he saw that there was a square section cut out of the paper.

In the square, he found a vial full of a bubbly green liquid inside of it, a small dagger like the one used for potions, and a sharpener for it. He glanced back to the book,

_Drink the potion. I will warn you that the next twelve hours or so won't be pleasant, but it is extremely necessary for you. _

_However, if you choose not to, then all I ask is that you burn everything I have given to you and dump the potions down the drain. You can either get rid of or keep the pictures._

_I really hope that you put your trust in my hands with this. More information will follow._

_I also ask that you not come looking for me. I don't want to hurt you by not knowing who you are. I know it would hurt terribly if I approached you and you didn't know who I was._

_Good luck, Harry._

_- HJG_

His mind was reeling and his eyes shifted over to the potion bottle with the unappetizing liquid inside of it. It definitely looked unpleasant to ingest, but Hermione said that it was necessary. He had no idea why she was being sneaky like this, but like he said, Hermione did things for a reason.

He frowned as he read, '_It's not safe for us, anymore,' _since this was written before the third task. She wasn't talking about Voldemort, so what was she talking about. _'More information will follow.' _That was incentive enough to drink the potion and find out what the hell was going on.

He picked up the potion and uncorked the top, bringing it to his lips before he felt like warm water rushed over him and his limbs went heavy. It was kind of like how he felt when the fake-Moody put him under the Imperius.

'_Don't do this, Harry. You should contact Professor Dumbledore and tell him about this. She did the same thing last year with the Firebolt...' _something whispered in his ear and Harry jumped, turning to see that he was still alone in his room. It was a low hissing like voice, similar to when he heard the Basilisk in second year.

'_It's Hermione. She's your best friend,' _another voice argued, sounding stronger than the other one. Soothing and warm, kind of like how he'd imagine his mother's voice to be. It also added the determination to his body again, ridding the hazy feeling.

'_Ron is your best friend, Hermione is merely homework help when needed. You can't trust her, you can trust the Headmaster or Ron. Why don't you write them about this? I'm sure Ron would love to talk. Maybe you could talk to Ginny, too. She's a good listener and very pretty too...'_

'_No,' _the voice cut through his confusing thoughts like a knife. _'__Hermione is your best friend, Harry. Think of everything she's done for you. First year, she saved you by lighting Snape's robes on fire? Or solving the riddle - no way you would have been able to solve it. Then she did something no one had ever done before when she hugged you. Remember how nice that felt? What about becoming petrified so that she could research int he library? What about third year when she reported the broom, knowing she would bear the brunt of your anger, just so you could be safe. She helped save Sirius, without the time turned, he would be dead. She spent hours researching in the library **for** you, to help you with the tournament. Then you pushed her aside in favor of Ron, just like you always do. So, what are you going to do, Harry?' _he felt a warm feeling all around, like the feeling he got when Hermione hugged him.

"I trust you, Hermione." he said, before downing the rancid potion with a grimace.

* * *

Hermione, once again, was right.

The next twelve hours, Harry had made frequent trips to the bathroom, the potion completely flushing his system from both of the main orifices of his body. He had woken up at three am and made it to the bathroom just in time, only to reappear at five am. Thankfully, Vernon and Dudley could give Ron a run for his money in snoring and Petunia slept with ear plugs in, so they didn't hear him throwing up. He was sure he would be in for a punishment if they did.

As he made them breakfast, trying to breathe through his mouth so he didn't throw up all over the greasy bacon and the thick pancakes, he wondered what was Hermione's reason for this and swore that they had better be good.

He was pretty sure that with the way he was feeling, he would have disposed of the box and flushed the potions, but he remembered what the letter said - it was necessary. He just hoped that Hermione had a good reason for making him feel like rubbish.

It was also paired with the fact that his aunt's screechy voice was making him crawl around her garden, de-weeding it. As a little payback, he up-chucked on her roses with a smile.

When she saw, she went ape-shit and had ordered him back inside and up to his room, promising that Vernon would hear about it later. Harry, feeling the way he did, didn't even mind as he collapsed on his lumpy bed to rest, closing his eyes. His stomach was still rolling around a bit and he decided to go the bathroom just in case.

When Harry opened his eyes, he wasn't in his bed. He wasn't even at Privet Drive anymore. He was standing in front of the local cinema that Dudley always goes to. Glancing around, he saw that the street was completely empty, no cars, no people, nothing.

As he walked inside, he saw that the lobby was empty. Movie posters with bold letters displaying **NOW PLAYING **were blank, there were no employees or other movie-goers. It was empty, and creepy, and silent.

"Hello?" he called, his voice cutting into the silence, echoing a bit. Harry felt a sliver of fear and reached in his pocket for his wand, but came up empty. He cursed himself for not having it while cautiously walking through the theatre, trying to find someone. He stopped up short at the writing on a door.

**Harry James Potter**  
**July 31, 1980 - ?**

His mind went blank as he felt himself opening the door and walking into the theatre, glancing around to see it empty, but the large screen was on. He walked toward the seats and took one in the middle. As soon as he sat down, the screen started counting down from five and Harry glanced back where the projection was, wondering who was operating it...if anyone...

The picture formed on the screen and if Harry wasn't sitting, he would have ended up on the floor. It was his mum and dad cuddling with him as a baby, Lily cooing while James looked on proudly, his loving gaze switching from his mum to him. He watched speechless, feeling the tears rolling down his cheeks at the family moment he so yearned for.

A large black dog padded into the room and his baby face immediately lit up as Padfoot changed into Sirius. He watched as Sirius picked him up and swung him around, making him laugh.

Similar scenes followed, each bringing the tears and laughs at his dad parading around with house as Prongs with Harry on his back, Lily scolding him for doing it while his dad looked thoroughly scared of his mum's fiery temper, his mum reading him a bedtime story, cuddling with his dad on the couch. He laughed as his dad brought out his broom and letting Harry on it, only for his mum to scream at him for endangering Harry and threatening relegating him to the couch.

Then came Halloween.

"Lily, it's him! Take Harry and run!"

He watched as his dad defended, wandless, tried to stop Voldemort from entering the house. He watched his father struck down by the Killing Curse. He watched in agony as his mother whispered her loving words as Voldemort walked into the room. She immediately placed herself as a barrier of infallible love between himself and the Darkest and one of the most powerful wizards to ever live.

Sirius showed up, his face twisted in rage that turned to relief as he saw baby Harry alive. Sirius tried to get Hagrid to give him Harry, but Hagrid shook his head. Sirius then went after Peter only to end up in Azkaban.

'_Dumbledore's orders?' _Harry thought with a frown, _'But Sirius is my godfather!'_

He watched as Dumbledore and McGonagall just left him on the doorstep of the Durselys, despite McGonagall's warnings about them. Dumbledore's orders...

"He wanted me placed with the Dursleys!" Harry thought, enraged. Hagrid could have just given him to Sirius and he would have been safe, he wouldn't have had to watch the next ten years.

The scenes following, depicting his years at the Dursleys were watched with nothing but apathy. All the neglect, the starvation, and sometimes abuse was just a typical day in Harry Potter's life.

He felt momentary anger toward the gentle giant, even as he took him away on his birthday. He knew that Hagrid trusted Dumbledore whole-heartedly, and that he was following his orders, but he couldn't help but think that things could have been different.

He smiled when he received Hedwig, his faithful familiar. He watched his face fill with awe at the sight of the Hogwarts Express, meeting the Weasley twins, then meeting with his first friend, Ron.

"Everywhere else full," the gangly ginger said, his face scrunched up.

'_But, that's impossible. Hermione said that the Express magically charms compartments if you need them,' _Harry thought before frowning as he showed the awestruck boy his scar.

He felt a warm, swelling sensation in his chest as he looked at bossy, eleven year old Hermione. "Has anyone seen a toad? A boy named Neville's lost one."

Her face flashed with excitement as she saw Ron's wand out as he attempted to turn the rat yellow. Her face was disappointed and relieved that he didn't succeed in the spell and it all clicked to Harry. At first, he thought she was haughty and a bit annoying, but now he knew about Hermione's insecurities. She was disappointed at not seeing her first bout of magic from someone else, but also relieved that she wasn't behind.

From the first second, Ron treated her with disdain and subtle efforts to keep him and Hermione separated. Harry saw himself nod at Ron's, "Whatever House she's in, I hope I'm not."

He watched the flying lesson with a smile, his first experience on a broom, he watched Snape's constant disdain for him. The abuse he threw at Neville, Hermione, Ron, and all the Gryffindors, the ridiculous point deductions.

Then there was Halloween again.

"She's a nightmare - honestly! It's no wonder she doesn't have any friends!" Harry felt his hand clenching, wanting to punch his git of a friend in the face, and then punch his eleven year old self as Hermione ran off crying. Her face was pure rejection and hurt, and seeing it now felt like cold spikes were shooting into his heart.

"I think she heard you," his eleven year old self muttered, not seeing an ounce of guilt on Ron who just shrugged.

Harry felt like right shit, watching himself allow someone the same treatment he had gone through at the Dursleys. When Quirrel announced the troll, he knew that he had to warn Hermione about it. He couldn't just let her die and dragged a reluctant Ron along with him.

Jumping on the troll was the only thing he could think of to distract it. He rolled his eyes when Ron successfully used the levitation charm he mocked Hermione for. He, nor Ron, could believe that she actually lied for them.

He watched all their adventures and frowned when they came to the obstacles that first years were able to complete. It was a little odd how each was perfectly assigned to each of their strengths. First years, yet it was supposed to guard the stone from Voldemort?

Second year started with their reckless attempt at driving to Hogwarts in the Weasleys car. Really, what the hell were they thinking? If they had just waited for Mrs. Weasley, she would have seen that they didn't get on the train and would have contacted McGonagall to come get them?

It seemed that only Hermione truly believed that he wasn't evil during the heir of Slytherin, even Ron was a little skeptical.

He truly looked as lost as he had felt when he saw Hermione lying on the bed petrified, and even now he was feeling the loss of Hermione. Killing the Basilisk was mostly because it had hurt Hermione, his best friend, so he had to kill it for her. He smiled at the pure joy on his face when he saw her un-petrified and the hug that followed.

He frowned, 'Hermione_ is brilliant, but isn't it a little obvious that Slytherin's monster would have been a snake? How could a second year figure it out, but the teacher's couldn't?'_

Third year, he let Ron lead him around by the nose in ignoring Hermione for the Firebolt incident, only talking to her when he had received it back from McGonagall. What kind of friend did that make him? If it wasn't for Hermione and her time turner, Sirius would have been kissed. She helped him keep his last piece of family.

Why did Sirius not get a trial? No one investigated this? Dumbledore could have ordered a trial, for Merlin's sake!

After his name came out of the Goblet, he saw the look of jealousy and anger on Ron's face while Hermione tried to push him to go with the Champions, knowing that the jeers would start and didn't want him to hear it. She stuck by him, though, and that thought made him smile.

He watched as Hermione threw herself into research, standing by him when everyone else thought he was a cheater. She helped him through everything, kept him motivated and focused while he remained broody. As he watched, he felt like he had been using her for research.

The pathetic apology Ron offered to Harry and the way he accepted so quickly, so _needy_ made him frown while the hurt paired with the resigned look on Hermione's face nearly broke him in half. It was then back to Ron and Harry hanging out while coming to Hermione when they needed homework help. She was resigned the backseat while Ron was first again, while she kept researching spells to help him in the tournament.

Why did he forgive quicker for his disbelief and harsh words so quickly, than Hermione for telling McGonagall? Was it because Ron was his first friend? Did he feel obligated? Why was all of this clear to him now, when maybe he should have distanced himself from Ron.

The Yule Ball was an eye opener to how truly beautiful Hermione was, especially in those robes. He felt a flash of envy as she enjoyed herself dancing with Viktor while he and Ron sat with their thumbs up their arses. He remembered the swooping feeling in his chest as he looked at her, the warmth spreading from his head to his toes. Unfortunately, he was at a loss for what it all meant. One big question ran through his mind, however - why didn't he ask her?

The second task passed, his confusion in who he was supposed to take, Hermione or Ron? He chuckled at his look of outrage the shark-Krum took Hermione leaving him to take Ron and Gabrielle. Hermione was his best friend, but one date to the Yule Ball and she was the thing Krum would miss the most?

The graveyard was watched with the familiar numb feeling and he had to close his eyes at Cedric's death. Watching it again, but actually seeing the look of terror and fear on his face, but also some of his Gryffindor Lionheart made it...real.

Voldemort _was_ back.

The screen cut to black and Harry suddenly felt a falling sensation. He snapped his eyes open to see that he was back in th smallest bedroom at Privet Drive. Looking at his watch, he saw that it was eight at night. When he looked out the window, the car was gon and he figured they had gone out to dinner.

He thought back to his...dream? Everything that had happened to Harry seemed a little too convenient and illogical. Everything seemed to be set up perfectly, he was raised in the Dursleys with Sirius out of the way. He was weak, pliable, easily swayed, clinging to support from adult figures in his life. Though, they really gave none. The only constant support he received in all of his years was from Hermione.

_It's not safe for us, anymore._

"You're brilliant, Hermione." Harry said with a smile and a shake of his head. She had figured it out and she was trying to help him, and he would follow whatever plan she had. She had never led him wrong before. He groaned and sat up in bed as his stomach rolled once more, quickly rushing to the bathroom to empty his stomach.

* * *

In Kent, a family of three gathered around their family table, cartons of Chinese take out scattered around as they looked at brochures of different schools for their daughter. She had been having some trouble in her former school that caused them to have to change.

The Grangers were upper middle class dentists with their own practice and could afford to send their daughter to the best schools in Europe. They were torn between Benenden School which was local or Headingtom School in Oxford. They knew that their daughter had some trouble fitting in since most considered her too bookish and a know-it-all.

As a child, even as a toddler, she couldn't relate to kids who wanted to run around and play hide in seek, getting dirty and not caring. The ones who she could relate to were older and didn't want to hang out with someone younger than them. Anna blamed herself for Hermione's obsession with books.

After Hermione was born, they had found out that she would be the only Granger child and she didn't want to go wrong with the way she raised her. She bought Hermione book after book, first starting with picture and pop-up books, moving on to regular fairy tales until she was a ten year old reading Pride and Prejudice while other children were playing at the park.

It was too late before Anna realized that Hermione was lost within encyclopedia facts and fictional lands where no bullies lurked. It was heart-breaking to see that she had been to blame, at least in part, of Hermione's anomalous behavior for a child.

"Which one do you think, sweetheart?" she asked as she held up the brochures, pulling her daughter's attention from the thick book in her hand.

She grimaced at the sight, "Mum, can't we do this later? Registration isn't required until August," the bushy haired brunette tried to put it off, grimacing at the brochure in her hands.

Anna Granger gave her daughter a look like she wanted to argue, before a hand on her thigh stopped her. Turning her head, she locked eyes with a pair of brown ones that her daughter inherited. In a soft voice, David placated his wife. "Darling, I think that we can afford to wait it a bit, don't you?"

"Alright, Hermione. But, I think that these schools will better than the last," Anna said optimistically.

Hermione gave her mother a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes as she returned her attention back to her book. Truthfully, she had dreaded going to school, knowing what would await her. The teasing, the name-calling, the general isolation from her peers. She had never had a friend before in her life and desperately wanted one that would accept her for her.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: To the guest reviewer, and anyone else, who doesn't know that OBHWF means One Big Happy Weasley Family - the bane of HHr shippers existence. I hope from last chapter this isn't coming off as a 'Saint Hermione' fic, but we tend to think the worst of ourselves, don't we? At least I think that Harry does. Warning - potion cliches ahead.**

**Disclaimer: JK Rowlings owns Harry Potter**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Albus Dumbledore apparated out front of the Burrow, intent on talking to Molly Weasley about shifting their plans around. He was greeted with the usual warmth from the Weasley matriarch as she shuffled him in the house, inviting him to take a seat at the table. She made idle chat as she cooked him up a plate, Ron and Ginny were upstairs, Arthur was still busy at the Ministry, and the twins were over Lee Jordan's house.

"Miss Granger has withdrawn from the magical world by her parents," Dumbledore dropped the ball before he took a bite of the delicious food.

"Oh dear," Molly sighed, before shaking her head. "Well, we'll just have to set Ron up with someone else."

They were really only putting Hermione and Ron together because it would get the girl out of the way for Ginny, and Hermione was the best Ron could ever get. Now, Ron could settle down with a respectable pureblood girl, Molly really only tolerated Penny because she was like Granger - intelligent.

"He's talked about that Lavender Brown in the past, she's also a pureblood. She would be able to breed quite well," Molly said, mentally making a note to brew some amortentia for Ron to slip into the girl's drinks.

"We'll have to shift some things around, I'm going to go over to Headquarters after this, I suggest you pack up and bring everyone over there. It'll be much safer," he said in his grandfatherly voice that he knew melted everyone's hearts.

"When will you bring Harry?"

"The blood wards at Privet Drive are keeping him safe while there are guards monitoring the neighborhood. He won't be touched there," Dumbledore said with a decisive nod, knowing exactly what kind of people his relatives were, 'the worst type of muggles', but it was for the greater good and his protection that he stay there.

Unfortunately, it never crossed Albus Dumbledore's mind that since Harry's blood was used in the ritual and Tom could now walk across the wards without them so much tickling him.

"Albus, what about the potions?"

"They will stick in his system all summer until we bring him to Headquarters and can administer more. Do not fret, Molly, he and Ginerva will grow closer this year," Dumbledore said with a smile, placating the red-head just as the Floo sounded, signalling Arthur's arrival home from work.

The two youngest Weasley children listened to the whole conversation through their brother's extendable ear.

Ginny Weasley was used to getting what she wanted. Being the only girl in a family of boys, she was the one who received new items - clothes, robes, and the like. She knew she was the apple of her parents eye and favored among them. Her brothers knew it to, hence their drive to excel in their areas of excellence - Bill, former Head Boy, cursebreaker; Charlie, former Quidditch captain, dragon tamer; Percy, former Head Boy, working at the Ministry; Fred and George, master pranksters and popular among peers.

Ron was the black sheep of the Weasley males.

He was was inherently lazy and felt somewhat entitled to succeed just because his brothers did. His mother and Headmaster used alluring words such as fame, fortune, and girls which sealed his approval and compliance with anything they wanted him to do. Slip potions in his best friend's drinks? You got it. Separate Harry from Hermione and keep him humble? No problem. Marry Granger and have lots of Weasley children who will inherit their mother's 'brainy' genes? Why not.

He was indifferent to Hermione leaving the magical world. His grades weren't really an issue to him, he was planning on becoming an Auror after Hogwarts anyway. She wasn't the prettiest bird anyway. As his mother mentioned Lavender, the budding buxom blonde, his mood definitely brightened.

He knew that their whole plan to integrate Harry Potter into their family had started after that fateful Halloween.

Ginny had grown up on stories about the Boy-Who-Lived and her mother always said that she would marry Harry Potter because he would be in Hogwarts with her when she was older. It was conditioned into Ginny by her mother, but Ginny _wanted_ Harry more than she wanted anything, which only grew when she first laid eyes on him at King's Cross.

"Act shy, I'm sure he'll love that," her mother had told her. If there was one thing Ginny was not, it was shy. She had been described as fiery and feisty, just like Lily Potter herself. Then her gallant knight had saved her from Tom Riddle, they had fought Voldemort together! They shared that experience

"Wouldn't that just be perfect? It would be like James and Lily!" her mother had commented last year, everyone agreeing thoroughly. Everyone agreed it would be best for Harry, no one taking in Harry's opinion of this. It was no matter what he thought, because after all, they knew best for him.

When she heard that Granger had been pulled from the magical world by her muggle parents, a wide smile crossed Ginny's face. It seemed that every time she tried to get close to Harry, Hermione was there, thwarting her efforts. She knew that she was starting to develop the Prewett curves as her mother had called them and knew that Harry would find them attractive. The lust potion was already working through his system and she knew it was only a matter of time. It was all Granger's fault anyway that they weren't together yet.

Finally, Granger would be gone and out of the way. Harry, as much as Ginny hated to admit it, would be torn up which gave her the perfect opportunity to step in and offer a shoulder to cry on.

She and Ron snuck back to their rooms and she sighed as she laid on her bed, gazing at the Harry Potter pictures cut out from her children's book that hung above her bed. _'Come this year, life will be very good.'_

* * *

Sirius Black was more than a bit peeved. He sat in the library at Grimmauld Place, alone, nursing a glass of firewhiskey as he thought about his godson.

He was pissed at Dumbledore that he was stuck with those muggles when he could be here, perfectly safe under the Fidelus. Voldemort would have to go through him if he wanted to touch his godson and Sirius would massacre the son of a bitch if he even tried to touch Harry.

He was also a little disappointed in the girl who helped save him. He thought that Hermione would have rather cut off her hand than abandon Harry, but it was probably more of her mum and dad's decision. They were muggles and this world was someplace that they couldn't follow their daughter extensively too. Sad, but true. They were within their rights to panic about a Dark Lord who hated everything their daughter was. He was more concerned about Harry and just hoped that he wasn't that torn up about it. He knew that the two were close and wondered if he had as big of a crush on the girl as she did on him.

He chuckled, the poor girl had fallen for the Potter charm, just like Lily had...or was it that Harry followed his father's - and grandfather's - example in falling for the best witch in his year. Sadly, he wouldn't know. Hermione was now a muggle.

Then there was Albus, who was restricting everyone from contacting Harry. Everyone of course agreed with the old Headmaster, the 'leader of the light'. If Sirius heard the phrase, "for the greater good" one more time, he was going to scream.

He was tempted to transform into his animagus and go check on Harry, no one knew that he was an illegal animagus except for the ones on his side. So what was stopping him? He didn't know. Every time he tried to stand up to go to Privet Drive, he couldn't move. His mind would wander to another idea - saying that it wasn't a good idea and that he should stay hidden. That it was the right thing to stay hidden and that Harry needed to be left alone. And he listened to it, because it was right...at least, that's what it told him...

The damn voice in his head was the reason he was drinking, to make it shut the hell up. He supposed it was side effects from being in Azkaban, isolated, with only the Dementors as company.

He knew that he also couldn't afford to make any more mistakes, especially after his near fatal one on Halloween of 1981. He vowed to be there for the most important person in his life, his godson. He vowed to keep him safe no matter what, so he would listen to the old coot,_ for now. _

If only he had remained the secret keeper, none of this would have happened. He would have taken the location to his grave and died happy knowing he kept his friends safe.

He winced as his sip of firewhiskey burned his throat, before the welcomed warmth spread in his belly.

* * *

"Bring this to Ron," Harry told Hedwig, who bobbed her head before flying out of the window. Harry watched her go, wondering if she would be able to track Hermione.

He had heard from his brainy best friend once when he had wondered about the owls that they can track witches and wizards through a magical signature. His thoughts turned gloomy since he figured that because her magic was taken away, she didn't have a magical signature anymore. But, Hedwig was incredibly intelligent and would remember where she had delivered her letters. He wished he could just talk to her, to someone!

He sighed, as he watched Hedwig disappear from sight, before walking over to his desk. He picked up the copy of Mansfield Park and opened it to 'Chapter 2', seeing the riddle for him to solve. He had been trying to think about it all day, to no avail.

_What gets broken without being held?_

He had heard this riddle before, but for the life of him, couldn't remember the answer. Broken without being held? He absentmindedly thanked the sorting hat for not even considering Ravenclaw, considering they had to solve a riddle to get into their tower.

What gets broken without being held...

"A bone?" he tried, but the book didn't glow like it did last time. He sighed in frustration, running his hand through his hair and pacing the room. Broken without being held...

_'Come on, Hermione, you should have known I'd be rubbish at this,'_ he grumbled in his mind, picturing his best friend rolling her eyes with her hands on her hips.

"Boy! Get down here!"

_'Great,' _Harry rolled his eyes and placed the book on his desk. He only took a step out of his room, before he was shoved back inside by a what looked like a baby whale. He landed on his arm with a yelp, glancing up to see the sneering face of his cousin.

"Watch it, Potter," he spat, smirking at his 'physical prowess'. Dudley had taken to bullying small kids around the neighborhood with his band of bumbling baboons. He had also taken to being called 'Big D', emphasis on the _big._

"Arsehole," Harry grumbled as he picked himself off the floor, walking downstairs to see Petunia fawning over the pig in a wig. He rolled his eyes at the display before turning to his uncle who was sitting in his sofa chair.

"Yes, Uncle Vernon?"

Vernon glanced over with his beady eyes. "Dinner," he barked, raising the paper once more. Harry walked into the kitchen, pulling different ingredients out of the shelves. His felt his arm starting to become sore from Dudley's shove and silently promised himself that the pig in a wig would be the victim of a very powerful hex, as soon as he was of age.

He paused his cooking, _'Wait...promise...what gets broken without being held...a promise.'_

Harry smiled.

As soon as he was done cooking for them, he grabbed his plate and raced up toward the room. He walked over to his desk and opened the book, "A promise."

He took a bite of his sandwich as the book glowed and the text was replaced by Hermione's scrawl.

_Hello again, Harry._

_I can't tell you how glad I am that you decided to trust me, but I'm sorry. I cannot tell you everything just yet. _

He groaned at this, disappointed. He also felt a flash of annoyance with the bushy haired witch that she was being so discreet, before remembering what his new decree was - trust Hermione.

_The reason I cannot tell you anything just yet is because you're still vulnerable for information. I know this sounds like a ridiculous spy movie, but it's true. You need to do one more thing before I tell you what is going on._

_The potion you took is completely safe, I tested it on myself first to make sure I did it right and it did work for me. _

_The next thing you need to do is pull the large black tome from the box._

Harry glanced in the box and took out the aforementioned book, seeing that it had a blank cover but the inside was filled with small script and his face immediately scrunched up his face at. Reading was not his favorite pass time and he wondered how Hermione always became so interested in it.

_It is a book on Occlumency, which will block Legillimency - mind reading - attacks. Read it and study hard. This will take about a month to do and unfortunately, you have no one to test your shields so you need to be extra diligent in this. No complaining, Harry, this is important so take it seriously. Please._

_Until you read the book and your shields are built, I can't tell you anything. So, that should be some incentive to satisfy your curiosity._

_Also, I've given you my Ancient Runes and Arithmancy notes at the bottom of the box. I want you to try to teach yourself, I'm very detailed in my notes so you should be able to learn quite easily. Don't doubt yourself, you're smarter than you think! _

_Though, if you had just taken these classes instead of Divination, we could skip this step! I won't say I told you so, but I told you so._

_Again, I'm giving you the option to back out if you want. I really hope you don't, though, because I want to see you again. I miss you already. I'm sure I miss you then too, even if I don't know it._

_Good luck._

_- HJG_

Pulling the box out from under his bed, he opened it and found the notes in another manila folder. One glance at the equations and shapes, he groaned, knowing that it was not going to be fun and looked incredibly difficult. Glancing over to the desk, he saw the picture of the the two of them he had kept out. They were in second year, smiling widely in their Hogwarts robes while waving at the camera.

'_To see her again and to know what is going on,' _he thought, which immediately lit the proverbial fire under his arse. He placed the notes on his desk and put the box back under his bed.

He grabbed the Occlumency book and laid down, opening it up to the first page. He wasn't a big fan of reading, probably because he was never given sufficient reading material besides the directions in a cookbook growing up, but this was important; if it was important to Hermione, he'd make it important to him.

He knew that he hadn't been a terrific friend to Hermione over the last couple of years, not that she hadn't gotten on his nerves or had been completely perfect, but she was an all around great person.

Yes, she nagged him about homework because she cared enough to do so. Yes, sometimes she was pushy to the point of annoying, because sometimes he needed a swift kick to the arse. Most of all, she looked out for him more than anyone had ever done before, even Ron. She stuck by him through everything, believed him when no one else would. He reckoned he wouldn't have another friend like Hermione Granger.

He had fun with Ron, he could talk about things with him that he couldn't with Hermione, but given the choice, he would choose his brainy best friend. As he thought about it, he didn't know if that answer would have been the same the month before and that confused him a bit. It was like he finally got a good night of sleep after a couple of days of meagre sleeping time.

His brain seemed more active, his thoughts processing faster. Whatever the cause for this was, whether the potion or something else, he just hoped that Hermione had an answer for him.

But first, "Occlumency - the magical defense of the mind against external penetration..."

* * *

It took a week and a half for Harry to fall into a routine.

The days were full of frustrations, cursing, and empty threats. Wake up, cook his relatives breakfast, complete his chores, cook lunch, Arithmancy while eating his lunch, read Occlumency between breaks, cook dinner, Runes while eating his dinner, read Occlumency and meditate before bed.

Repeat.

After not receiving any post from Ron, especially after three more letters, all but begging for an answer, he was starting to get concerned and a little ticked off. He had written Fred and George, Neville, even Ginny. Just trying to get someone to answer him.

He was starting to feel the loneliness creep into him. He supposed that it was because of Hermione. Every time he thought about a non-magical Hermione who had no thought of him, and wasn't missing him, it hurt.

He practically threw himself in reading the black book, mostly to keep his mind occupied. Fortunately, it did and he started to find some peace, especially while meditating to build up his shields. The book had said that while meditating, you needed to place your subconscious in a place where you found the most comfort. He had some trouble with this at first.

He first imagined himself at Hogwarts, just idly walking through the Great Halls until he thought about Quirrel, about the Basilisk, about the Triwizard tournament and it kind of just shut down on him, costing him his concentration. He then tried thinking about Quidditch, the feeling when he caught a snitch, the feeling of flying around it, until that tied into Quirrel cursing his broom, the bludger from Dobby, the Dementors, flying from a dragon that was trying to barbeque him.

Then he thought about the air. He thought about flying and then he got rid of the broom. He was just flying in the air like Superman and he found his center. He then imagined himself just levitating in the air, eyes closed, legs folded, completely at peace in the air where nothing could touch him.

Arithmancy and Runes were a different problem all together.

At first, he had no idea how to start and it all looked too complicated for him to understand. He cursed his own stupidity, he cursed Hermione giving him this crap to learn, he even cursed whatever reason she had for him to learn it, important or not. During one curse filled tantrum, he threatened to throw it all out and forget about it, but this was all out of frustration and isolation.

All he had to teach himself with was Hermione's detailed notes. The whole time, he kept beating himself up for not taking the class and following Ron's lead. Like Hermione said, if he had taken the classes, they could have skipped this and he would have only had Occlumency to study.

He felt busier than he ever had in his life, not one minute of free time to just relax.

By the end of the one month mark, he was exhausted.

A couple of days before his birthday, a little over a month after Hermione's last 'assignment', Harry felt that it was time and opened up the book, flipping to the third chapter.

_Feed me and I live, yet give me a drink and I die._

Maybe it was because of all the brain exercise he was receiving, but he was able to get this answer quickly, "Fire."

The book glowed and he smiled, seeing her writing appear. It was a link to her, she was helping him when she wasn't here, even when she had no idea who he was.

_By now, I assume that your Occlumency shields are in place and strengthening each day, but keep reading and practicing! Naturally, it takes years for someone to become a strong Occlumens, but I believe that your mind is strong enough to block a passive attack. An active attack would need a wand, but I believe you could get the jump on anyone who tried._

_It's time to finally tell you what is going on._

He smiled, feeling a jolt of relief and excitement. He settled back into his bed, ready to hear what he had been preparing for for the last month.

_It started on November 1st. You know that I had been in the library after dinner, trying to find a way for you to get out of the tournament. I had lost track of time and almost missed curfew, but I think that it was a blessing in disguise. _

_I was sneaking back to the tower when I heard Professor Dumbledore's voice and panicked. I hid in an alcove so I wasn't caught and given detention...or worse - expelled...anyway, I heard him talking to Snape. _

_He said that he had 'the potion placed in his pumpkin juice'. I caught something about 'the Potter brat' from Snape's mouth before he then mentioned something about more compulsion and loyalty potions that he was brewing. There was also Mrs. Weasley's name mentioned and a 'lust potion', but that was all I could hear. I had to sneak away before I got caught by them._

_Harry, I'll just be blunt - Dumbledore has been slipping you potions._

A number of emotions ran through Harry at this - anger, confusion, hurt. At first, he just wanted to deny it. He wasn't exactly agreeing with any of the Headmaster's actions, but feeding him potions? That seemed a bit extreme, but then he actually thought about it. Why he was questioned the Headmaster, but went along with it anyway. It just...made sense.

_Yes, I know. At first, I didn't want to believe it because you know how I admired Dumbledore. Considering, not only your, but my behavior all year, it gave me the proof to learn a detection charm from Madam Pomfrey, "for educational purposes." Thankfully, she chose to satisfy my curiosity._

_I found a couple of compulsion charms along with a loyalty potion in your system. From the strength of them, they had been in your system for a while and you were continually fed them. The potion that I had you take flushed it out, but it won't keep them from being administered and I could only make enough for you and myself._

_It might sound crazy, and believe me, I didn't want to believe it at first. I felt the urge to go straight to Dumbledore and report this. That was what got me thinking - my instinctive reaction to tell Dumbledore, not McGonagall, not even you. _

_A detection charm on me showed there was a loyalty potion in my system along with a lust potion._

_It was easy to deduce who the potion was keyed to considering I only had romantic thoughts about to two boys. The lust potion was having me think romantic thoughts about Ron. Ron, for God's sake! Can you imagine what kind of disaster relationship that would be? As soon as I flushed all the potions out of me, those thoughts and feelings were gone and all I felt while thinking of Ron Weasley was annoyance, irritation, and exasperation. _

_It seems that love and lust potions are common in that family, though since Mrs. Weasley once mentioned to Ginny and I that she used a love potion on Arthur before. I think that they were planning on setting you up with Ginny. Have you had any romantic thoughts about her this year that confused you?_

Thoughts of Ginny and him being romantically involved made him sick to his stomach and he was worried he would throw up for a second. For Gods sake, he considered the girl like a sister! He was having weird thoughts about her at odd intervals but they would disappear quickly. Just the thought that Dumbledore, someone he trusted, was dosing him made Harry sick to his stomach.

_Ironic how I was being accused of making lust potions for you, only it was the people we were supposed to trust dosing us!_

_However, if you're still doubting me, think about your behavior. _

_How passive you were. Harry, you're a very easy-going guy, it's one of the things I love about you, but last year was even more so than normal. How you forgave Ron for his abandoning you after that pathetic apology quicker than you forgave me for the Firebolt, how you let everyone Dumbledore lead you around your nose._

_I'm not saying this to insult you, Harry, that's the last thing I ever want to do, but you've been tampered with. I found, too late mind you, that if you had sat out of the tournament, the person who entered would have lost their magic, not you._

_Think._

Harry frowned but did as the letter said and he realized that she was right. Initially after his name came out of the Goblet, he was panicky but then Dumbledore showed up and he felt like he just needed to listen to what his Headmaster said, to continue on with the tournament as bait, knowing that his Headmaster would take care of him. _'Bloody good job he did_,_'_ Harry thought bitterly. His trust had depleted severely in the last month, especially as he meditated and was able to think. Now that he knew the truth...he didn't know if he could trust the Headmaster anymore. He didn't really know who he could trust besides Hermione...and maybe Sirius...

Thoughts then switched to Ron. Harry didn't forgive Hermione until his Firebolt was returned to him by McGonagall, the thought making him wince. _'You bloody idiot, is your friendship with her worth less than a bloody broomstick?' _Harry felt like he was just kicked in the stomach and he had to lay back on his bed as dizziness overcame him. He had neglected Hermione, just like Ron had this year. He had made her feel like she was less important than a Firebolt, because she was suspicious of it.

He then thought of Ron and Hermione being romantic together and a coil formed around his heart. His fists clenched, his brow furrowed, his teeth ground together. Just the thought of them together made him miserable, for a reason he couldn't identify. She would be miserable, he wouldn't treat her right. They would yell at each other, him belittling her, her getting upset and screaming back. _'She deserves better,' _he thought.

With a frown, he glanced back at the letter.

_I can neither confirm nor deny whether Ron or Ginny had any idea about the potions, but Ginny had talked to me about wanting to date you and how 'perfect' you two could be together and how she was planning on getting your attention this summer. Ron is just a prat and the only reason I tolerated him was because of you._

_I threw myself into researching how to remove the potions. I was also worried that they were using charms on us, which would be harder to remove, but, thankfully, it was only potions. _

_I found that using a potion was the easiest way to get into our system without any glaring effects, but also sticks in the system longer. You can't measure a charm and I suspect Dumbledore knew I would notice, it would also wear off over time. I also think that they were weaning the potion into our system, bit by bit - my guess is probably around Christmastime of last year. That's when we started acting different from my dream._

His eyes widened. Did she have a similar dream like he did about the movie theatre?

_The quickest way I found to remove the potions was through a very potent flushing draught. I checked out a book from the restricted section and it took some time to brew in Myrtle's bathroom - bless the ghost for helping me guard it. I tested it out on myself to make sure it was safe before giving it to you. _

_I know you are probably upset that I didn't tell you this year, but it took some time for me to really come to grips with it. I'm really sorry, Hary, but I knew that I couldn't just tell you until we were away from the school._

_I'm also sorry about what you had to go through with the potion, but it was necessary. Remember in January when I said I had the flu?_

_I wrote to my parents and we started planning. Unsurprisingly, they were angry when they found out about the impressions being placed on you. That anger rocketed to furious when they found out that I was being tampered with, so agreed to help me plan all of this. They ordered the Occlumency book and some other books from Flourish and Blott's, thanks to Hedwig. She's such a clever girl!_

_Listen to me, Harry - I know that this will sound bad, but I'm not sure if we can talk to Sirius about this. Now, while I know your anger is probably flashing because I'm asking you to keep something from your godfather, your family, but I PROMISE he will find out soon enough. He might be placed under the same influences we were, so until they are flushed form his system, we can not fully trust him. I'm going to need to make a potion for him too, just in case._

_I cannot tell you everything in this simply because it would be too much to write and I'd rather give you more reasons to want to see me. _

_It's why the next thing you need to do is very important - take the dagger that I gave you, there is a sharpener in their if you need it. What you're going to do is carve the sketch of runes at the bottom of the page into your wand. I've made a diagram to follow._

_I'm sorry to say this, but you need to be precise, so I'd suggest practicing first on a stick if you can find it. If you even mess up one rune, you could ruin your wand. I have complete faith in you, though. Just take your time and be as precise as you can._

_When you are done, your wand should glow gold._

"No pressure, huh, Hermione?" he snarked sarcastically, before seeing the next line.

_Don't be a smart alek, Harry._

"Know-it-all," he said, a large smile on his lips as he gazed at the paper. Whenever he thought Hermione couldn't get even more brilliant, she does something like this.

_Good luck._

_- HJG_

* * *

Hedwig was not a very happy owl. She was very concerned for her lonely wizard, knowing that he missed his bushy haired companion, but knew that the witch was trying to set things write among the betrayers. She had grown quite fond of the witch who loved her wizard so dearly

She grew angry when she had delivered the letters to the Burrow, seeing the white-haired one there with the red-headed shrew - the plump one, to be exact, considering both Weasley women were of the harpy variety. She didn't trust the younger one as far as she could throw her, and she wished she could throw her into the Black Lake to keep the Squid company. She was trying to bewitch her Harry. No way if Hedwig had anything to say about it, and she also knew that her Harry's Hermione would be very angry as well.

The bird actually thought a confrontation between the two witches would be most entertaining. The red head was fiery, but Hermione would walk to the gates of hell if it meant defending Harry.

She was well aware of the witches and wizards guarding the home around the neighborhood, thought they seemed like the most incompetent ones. She was sure that she could protect Harry better than they could.

She flew from her perch and landed on Harry's shoulder. If Hedwig could smile, she would be beaming as she saw the mind magic book open on his desk while he meditated. The clever witch was helping him, and needed to start thinking how she could push the two to admitting their feelings. Well, first they needed to get Harry away from the prison and she would help anyway that Hermione needed. She gave a joyous hoot and Harry turned to Hedwig with a fond smile.

"Do you miss Hermione, girl?" Hedwig nodded her head to the question as her wizard rubbed her head. "Me too."

She fluffed out her wing and gently touched her wizard's shoulder in comfort, seeing that he was hurting from her absence. All she could do now was offer her comfort as she patiently waited for the witch's plan unfolded.

* * *

A fifteen year old girl in Kent sat at her desk in her bedroom, enjoying her favorite pass time - reading. She had went to the local bookstore she frequented and picked up a new copy of her favorite book, Mansfield Park. She couldn't, for the life of her, remember where her other copy was.

This was one of the first 'serious' books she had ever read when she was seven years old. She had always found comfort in the fictional land of books, submerging herself in the characters. When she was younger, she found a friend in Fanny Price, the shy, timid girl and offered her own friendship in return. She created her own world where no one bullied her and everyone accepted her for her, faults and all.

She knew that she was bossy and a know-it-all, which were the main reasons why she didn't have friends. She also had uncontrollable bushy hair and fairly large front teeth giving her a beaver effect. She was plain looking while all other girls her age were developing curves and beauty. She still felt like she was in that awkward stage, teetering on the edge of puberty and adolescence, even at fifteen years old. All that seemed to change about her was that she had grown into her teeth and her hair had calmed a bit.

Perhaps she was just a late bloomer.

She absent-mindedly twirled her small ruler in her hand as she read, but groaned and rubbed her eyes as the words blurred on the paper.

She hadn't been sleeping very well over the last couple of weeks and always seemed to be lost in her thoughts. She kept having a recurring dream about a large, beautiful castle. It wasn't very clear and she couldn't remember much when she woke up, but what she could remember was that the place made her feel safe.

She could also recall the most important part of the dream - a boy. She thought fondly about his handsome face as he smiled at her, those striking green eyes hidden behind a pair of glasses and unruly raven hair. His smile did funny things to her insides, melting them into a pile of goo. She had no idea what his name was, but knew that he didn't judge her for being a bookworm, or because she was smart, or because she had bushy hair. He liked her for her and she _desperately_ wished that he was real.

The idea itself was laughable that a handsome boy would ever be near her. Whenever boys were around, especially ones her age, Hermione seemed to freeze up and to not make a fool of herself, she adopted her usual air of bossiness to put them off right away. It was better to keep them at a distance, and less painful when they figure out what a bore she was.

She picked up the ruler, leaving her open book on her lap, and twirled it around in her fingers. Another thing about the dream was the weird words popping into her head.

"Wingardium Leviosa," she murmured quietly, before looking behind her to see that her door was still closed. Straightening up her posture, she pointed her wand once more and with swish and flick - a movement that felt oddly natural to her - she exclaimed, "Wingardium Leviosa!"

"Sweetheart?"

Hermione startled and dropped the ruler on the floor in surprise, turning to see her mother opening her bedroom door with a concerned look on her face. "Did you say something?"

Hermione smiled tightly and shook her head, trying to act casual. It was a bit embarrassing to be almost caught waving a ruler around and talking gibberish. "No, mum."

Anna looked skeptical but dropped it and smiled at Hermione. "Dinner will be ready in ten minutes," she said, before walking back out the door. The young girl listened to her mother's footsteps, making sure she was downstairs before picking the ruler off the floor.

_'It's Levi__**o**__sa, not Levio__**sa**__,' _she heard an exasperated and bossy young girl's voice in her mind. She straightened up once more and pointed the ruler at her desk lamp.

"Wingardium Levi_o_sa!" Hermione exclaimed in a quiet voice, flicking her ruler once more. What she was expecting to happen, she didn't really know, so nothing happening was not a disappointment. She felt incredibly silly suddenly and just shook her head, laughing at herself.

"I really need to get more sleep," she said to herself as she placed her book next to her ruler, walking out of her bedroom.


End file.
